


Instinct

by PixieDust291



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Animal Ears, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did a seemingly ordinary scouting patrol turn into a hot and fast fucking against a rock by a sexy fox? Matthew didn't know, but he strangely was not complaining. Who would, when the fox in question is so endearing and whispering such sweet words into his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

Matthew pushed his way through the underbrush and then walked over to sit on a fallen log. He released a long sigh and wiped his hand over his forehead. The weather was not particularly hot yet but he was rather winded from climbing up that steep hillside. Above his head the birds chirped and sang their overjoyed tunes, proving to the rest of the forest that spring was indeed in the air. Matthew looked around casually. The trees were a bright green that shimmered when the dappled sunlight hit them. The smells of the earth and plants were pungent in the air. He jolted when he felt something touch his hand. Looking down he found a millipede had started to crawl on his fingertips. Matthew smiled, lifted his hand to get a better look at the animal, and then set it back down so that it could return to whatever it was doing. He ran a hand through his long curly blond hair, making sure not to touch his sensitive antlers. The appendages were new and not fully grown yet. Even the slightest touch sent shivers down Matthew's spine. His large rounded white deer ears folded backward and then forward, listening to the sounds of the forest.

Matthew stood up and went to the very edge of the steep hill he had just climbed. Looking downward through the trees and brush he could just make out the meadow. His clan seemed to be enjoying the bright spring day. The younger males were out in force trying to gain the young females attention. The mothers with their just newly born fawns were introducing them to grass for the first time. Matthew smiled. It had not been that long ago when he had been just like the children currently playing, but that was in the past. He was an adult now and had responsibilities that the clan expected him to uphold. All young bucks were required to go to the outskirts of clan territory and keep watch. They were deer, after all, and they were considered pray by some of the neighboring predator clans. Matthew moved away from the edge and returned to the stump, grabbing the bag he had casually set down. His ears perked, however, when he heard a sound.

Turning toward the noise he frowned slightly. When he didn't hear anything else he closed his eyes and concentrated on his hearing. Through the chatter of the forest he could hear the distant rumble and roar of a waterfall. Matthew blinked. A waterfall? He remembered his mother telling him that there was a waterfall up in the hills that was connected to the river that ran through their valley. He had never seen a waterfall before. In fact, there were many things he had never seen before. Unlike many of the more adventurous and reckless fawns he, as a young boy, had been perfectly content to stay by his mother's side. At that moment, however, he was stricken with the insatiable need to see the waterfall for himself. Setting down his pack once more he made his way over the undergrowth toward the sound of the falling water.

As he drew closer to the waterfall he noticed the foliage grew thicker and more vibrant. He climbed on top of a fallen tree and looked out over the picturesque view before him. The waterfall was indeed breathtaking. The way the clear water fell through the air and scattered the sunlight that hit it to create brief rainbows on the rocks. The blue pool of water that collected under the waterfall to then trickle down into a dabbling brook was somehow calming and inspiring as well as charming. An orange butterfly fluttered past his line of sight.

He smiled and then cringed as he was forced to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand. Why was he still so hot? Gazing down at the water it seemed to be calling to him. Matthew gently nibbled his lower lip before making his way down to the pool. A quick splash of the cool water on his face wouldn't hurt. He had just stepped foot on the rocky bank when a loud splash startled him. Without hesitation Matthew jumped back into the bushes to hide. He crouched down low to the ground as he waited for any additional sounds of danger. Instead he heard someone whistling and then the sound of splashing water followed by a chuckle of delight. Matthew's frantically beating heart calmed somewhat but he still remained perfectly still. Eventually the intruder would go away and then he would be free to leave.

After several moments of waiting Matthew's legs were beginning to fall asleep. The sounds coming from the intruder never stopped. With every splash and sigh Matthew grew more and more curious until he simply had to peak. Pulling down one of the branches he was then able to clearly see the pool... and the naked man standing in the middle of it. The water was waist high and the stranger was leaning backward and letting the waterfall cascade over him. Matthew's eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth when he saw the two elegantly pointed fox ears at the top of his head. A fox! A fox was in their territory! He paused. Foxes didn't eat deer... did they? From what he could remember the predators his clan feared most were wolves and snow leopards. So if foxes didn't pray on them then why was he here? The fox sighed, effectively grabbing Matthew's attention once more.

The man was tall and lean. His body muscular and... for lack of a better term, godlike. His chest was broad and his hair was a long wavy blonde that shimmered in the sunlight. As the fox moved away from the waterfall the depth of the water changed and to Matthew's embarrassment the surface of the water no longer covered the fox's narrow hips. Behind the fox swayed a long and thick tail of the purest gold. Looking at it Matthew was reminded of the golden wheat his clan grew every summer. The fox before him was... gorgeous. Matthew gulped as a shiver ran down his spine. He ogled the man a moment longer before deciding it was time to leave. He needed to get back to the clan and warn them about the fox. As quietly as possible he turned away and began crawling his way back up the- there was only the soft pattering of feet on rocks and then the sound of something jumping through the air to warn him before a heavy weight firmly pushed him into the soft soil. Matthew opened his mouth to scream when he was roughly turned onto his back. The fox above him was staring down at him with a mischievous gaze. His eyes were the darkest blue and Matthew couldn't help but gasp softly. He looked from side to side and then back to the fox. He opened his mouth, ready to beg the predator above him to not eat him, but his words were lost as the fox lifted his hand and gently ran a finger down Matthew's stomach to his crotch. The thin leather pants he wore did nothing to hinder the nearly immediate sensation. Matthew gasped as his half flaccid cock reacted and grew painfully hard in seconds, pressing up against the tight lacings of his pants in an obvious bulge. He panicked.

The fox chuckled darkly "I see someone has been enjoying himself. I'm flattered." He leaned in close to Matthew's lips as his fox ears turned flat against his head. The proximity of the fox's naked body did little to calm Matthew suddenly raging hormones. This close he was able to catch a whiff of the fox's scent. He could not help the groan that escaped. By all the gods what was wrong with him?! The heady scent of musk, cotton blossoms, and a dash of honey had Matthew's mouth practically watering. "Did you really think I'd let you just get away little fawn?" He chuckled "I smelled you coming a mile away. The wind carried your scent right to me."

Matthew mentally screamed at himself for his utter stupidity. Of course, the fox had been downwind of him and thus he could smell everything. He cringed and then took a deep breath to find his voice "Are you going to kill me?"

The fox's brows lifted in sock and then a pink blush colored his cheeks. "You...you-" he grinned "My my, it seems my little peeping tom is quite cute."

Matthew blinked "W-what?"

"How adorable, you're worried. Don't be." His finger began to pet Matthew's bulge "How can I be angry or want to eat such a cute pervert." He looked as if he were going to say something more but stopped as his gaze focused on Matthew's neck. The fox slowly leaned down and pressed his nose to the crook of Matthew neck, inhaling deeply. When he leaned back up his face was a reflection of awe and disbelief. "This... is impossible."

Matthew began to squirm backward but the fox grabbed his hands. Matthew yelped and looked up at the fox with his most pleading gaze. His ears folded back against his head in a submissive manner. "Please... let me go."

The fox was quiet and then he grinned "I think not, little fawn. You see, we predators don't like letting our mates go once me have found them." Matthew opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about but the fox stopped all conversation with a heated open mouthed kiss.

Matthew jerked and closed his eyes as his body was torn between giving in to the overwhelming desire and trying to run away. His mind was screaming that he should run and run fast, but his body and his very soul protested the idea. The fox's tongue swept against his own in a most enticing manner. Their hips ground and pressed into the earth as if they were rutting right then and there. The fox broke the kiss "You are a sensualist after all." He leaned back and glanced down at Matthew's groin and smirked "You are so sensitive, it is beyond endearing."

Matthew's face was bright red "Why are you doing this?"

The fox's right ear flicked "You are my mate and I am claiming you."

"I don't understand." Matthew shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

The fox looked puzzled for a moment "Has no one ever... touched you before?" Matthew shook his head, no. The fox practically howled in delight, startling Matthew do death. "Merveilleux, ce sera un accouplement parfait."

Matthew gasped as his neck was then attacked. Licks and kisses were trailed all over his skin. "What...ah!"

"Pardon, that is the language of my people." He chuckled "Do not worry, I will teach you."

"Wait!" Matthew managed to cry out before another gasp left his lips. The fox's hands went to the hem of his poet shirt and pulled the garment up and over his head in one swift motion. Matthew tried to regain his composure as the fox's sinfully hot mouth kissed down his neck and chest.

His fingers wrapped around the waist of Matthew's pants and pulled the leather down to his thighs in one swift motion, releasing the deer's restrained arousal. The fox purred in delight as he leaned forward and ran his tongue over the dark pink head. Matthew cried out and bucked his hips upward uncontrollably. The fox's forceful hands were then place on his hips, holding him down. His tongue continued to swirl and lick over the head of Matthew's cock. Matthew's hands went to cover his mouth. The feel of the man's satin like tongue was causing his entire body to tremble as precum generously leaked from the tip of his erection.

The fox lifted his head, his blue eyes alight with lust "Francis."

Matthew paused and then removed his hands "I'm sorry?"

"My name is Francis." He grinned "I want to hear you scream it when you cum."

"Oh," Matthew blushed "I'm... Matthew."

"An adorable name, for an adorable man." Francis turned back to Matthew's erection and without warning took the head into his mouth and slowly started sliding him down his throat. All trepidation and throught left Matthews mind as he simply gave in.

He dragged the remainder of Matthew's pants down his legs before tossing them off to the side. Francis momentarily relished in how absolutely adorable his little mate was. His white rounded deer ears and cute fluffed tail gave him the look of a sensual virgin just waiting to be deflowered, which he was. He turned his gaze upwards as he watched Matthew's rapt face react to what Francis was doing to him. His blushing cheeks and glazed over eyes were too erotic. Leaning back up Francis took Matthews hand and pulled him to his feet. For a moment there Matthew looked as if he were about to fall, but after gaining his balance he gulped and looked to Francis expectantly. "Come, it will be easier in the water." Matthew nodded dumbly as he followed Francis back to the waterfall. When his feet touched the water he shivered at its coolness. Francis waded in further and then extended his hand for Matthew to take. When he did he tugged the young deer into the pond and pressed him against his chest.

Stomach to stomach, Matthew could feel Francis' practically pulsing erection press against his inner thigh. The man's arousing scent seemed to wrap around him and leave him panting with need. He pressed against the fox and ground their erections against one another. Francis smiled from barely a kiss away "Impatient?" Matthew blushed as Francis pushed him backward against a rock. With little effort he lifted Matthew's thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Their lower half's were still submerged in the water. Unconsciously Matthew wrapped his arms around Francis' shoulders for support. One moment Matthew was gasping and trembling as he felt Francis' erection press and tease against his anus and another he was moaning Francis name as the fox dipped his head down to bite and lick his nipples.

At first the stimulation against his anus burned and felt incredibly awkward as well as nice. However, with the added pleasure of his nipples the awkward feeling subsided and the burning turned more into a driving and desperate ach. He didn't know why but the pressure and feel of Francis' cock was now a welcomed caress rather then an intrusion. Even as the fox pushed inside him and the pressure built Matthew's body seemed to welcome his as a strangely erotic fire began to sizzle through his body.

Francis's groan surged down Matthew spine "oh, shit..." he gripped Matthew's hips tightly. "You're not... like any of the others." A strangled breath escaped Matthew lips as Francis moved. "You were made for me. You are mine." He smiled and his face took on such a charming and caring expression. "My mate." His hands tightened under Matthew's buttocks and he lifted, sliding slowly outward until only the head remained inside and then slamming back in. Matthew cried out in a mixture of slight pain and overwhelming pleasure. Tears came to his eyes only for Francis to kiss them away. "Relax my love, and it will feel even better." Matthew nodded as Francis shifted within him, just a little. He drove back in, shoving Matthew back against the hard cold surface of the rock, and not to gently.

Matthew took him completely, and arched his back against the stone beneath him. He didn't know why it felt so good to have a perfect stranger, and a predator at that, taking his virginity. But his instincts echoed though his body with every thrust that this was right. Matthew bucked upward to meet him. This forced a soft intake of breath from Francis' lips. "More..." Matthew moaned "Please more." He squeezed his thighs, and locked his ankles before pressing his feet against the small of Francis' back.

Francis growled as he shoved Matthew up, and brought him down with ruthless precision. They both cried out. Francis lifted Matthew halfway off his cock, and proceeded to thrust up into him in exquisitely ferocious and steady strokes. Matthew shoved his shoulders back against the rock, bucking in violent counter-strokes. Frenzied by the rapacious fire building and coiling tight within him, he writhed and cried out in delirious and eager abandon.

The scent of raw lust and musk was pungent in the quickly warming afternoon air. "I'm... almost there." Francis gasped as he leaned up to bite one of Matthew's ears. He groaned with ferocious concentration and savage need. "Come with me. Matthew, come with me!" he growled as he tilted his head and then bit down on the juncture of Matthew's neck. Exquisite fiery ecstasy radiated from his neck and scorched a path down to his groin. Matthew cried out and let his orgasm crash down on him in an all encompassing whole body explosion.

"Fuck! Don't stop...don't!" Mathew gasped out as he clung to Francis for dear life. White jets of sperm gushed from his erection to splash over both their stomachs. Francis pushed him against the rock, caught him by the hair, and kissed him. He claimed Matthew's mouth in a brutal kiss as he thrust, and thrust, and then thrust one last time as deep as he could go. His entire body tensed. He groaned into Matthew's mouth and shook violently. Even the fur of his long silky tail stood on end. When they parted for air Francis pressed their foreheads together. As they both slowly calmed down from their intense exertions they opened their eyes to look at one another. Matthew's blush returned as he realized Francis was smiling down at him while the fox was still inside him. It was a little embarrassing.

Francis brushed his knuckles down Matthew's cheek "You are beyond perfect." He smiled "And you are all mine." He didn't give Matthew a chance to talk as he kissed him once more.


End file.
